


The Dark Queen

by Deputysexy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputysexy/pseuds/Deputysexy
Summary: What would happen if Regina let herself become the Dark One?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Dark Queen

The sky was black and rumbling thunder was overhead, a flash of light here and there. Regina took a breath feeling the darkness swoop in around her body. She saw Emma running to her. Oh sweet innocent Emma. Her Emma.

"Emma no!"

Her voice broke and she held her hands up watching the dagger be stabbed into the circling void. She couldn't let this happen. She wouldn't let Emma lose her family once more and again at her fault.

A tear ran down her face as a hand reached forward and grasped hold of Emma's. "Let me go dear....this is not a battle for the Savior." Regina pryed the dagger from the pale woman's hand and reached out with the other, cupping Emma's cheek. "Villians do not get happy endings my dear...I'm sorry."

More tears stained her tan cheeks as she pulled the power in herself and through her hand, sending Emma backwards and to safety. Then she was gone....the dagger lay on the asphalt with the name 'Regina Mills' scribed in dark letters. 

On the other side of town, down the stairs to a closed vault black liquid flooded the floor. It formed into a humanoid being and slowly washed away. 

Ragina tilted her neck from side to side, a sickening crack echoed. Her clothes black as night along with her nails. Brunette hair was now longer and just as black as her clothes, the light gone from her eyes. The only color on her body was the blood red lips that now curled to a smirk.

"Now where to begin....."


End file.
